something amazing
by Xxhsm-fan-4-lifexX
Summary: It's A Brand New Year at East High For Troy And The Wildcats And Oh Look There's A New Girl..Do's Troy Rember Her Or Is it All A Blur...What Will Sharpay Think Of Her "Future Husband" Now I Wonder Don't You!
1. The Start Of Something New

**High School Musical**

_**It was a brand new year at east high for troy and the wildcats.**_

_**(what troy did'nt know was that something amazing was going to change his life compleatly)**_

_**It was'nt unusal for east high to have new student's but this student was diffrent she was a strate A student loved science and everything about it everyone called her geeky Gabi because of it.**_

_**she was average height for a 16 year old starting in 12 grade her name was Gabriella,Gabriella Elizabeth Montez or Gabi for short.**_

_**Her Mother Lynn montez was transferd here to albercurkey,new mexico from sunny,sunny califorina by her work.**_

_**On the day of arriven at East high she got alot of dirty look's of some of the older imature teens gabi was nerves as hell!!!!!!**_

_**She had told her mother the evening before hand she did'nt want to be the freeky science geek but her mother just replyed with "Gabi darling don't listen to them re-create yourself be who you want to be but most of all just be my gabriella ".**_

_**In the corrider their she stood with her mother lynn and principal mattiu he said "follow me miss montez"she followed really un-sure of what to do.**_

_**She had arrived at room 8a "Mrs Darbus is your home room teacher"he said she replyed with thanked him and walked in she handed her transcriped to mrs Darbus and took a set opisit Taylor Mckessie she is the caption of the scolastic decaflon.**_

_**Mrs Darbus started ranting on about her love of her life as we all know which is theater sharpay and ryan evan's where listening infosacaly to her leting ever single word sink in to there thick brains.**_

_**(with troy)**_

_**Troy had just noticed a young beautiful women about his age walk into the room he had'nt noticed it was her from winter break yet.When she had finally sat he could'nt help but look around "did he know her he thought" then it hit him it was her,her from the ski-lodge he had fallen for first time he had laid eye's her he soon felt his heart begin to race and climb up his throat he could hardly breath.**_

_(flashback)_

_They had meet at the ski-lodge,sang together had a few cups of hot chocolate and where chating away for ages and soon after they had exchanged phone number's and promised to call and meet at the lodge in the morning._

_(end flashback)_

_**a smile apperad on his face.**_

_**Gabi was lookin around the room trying to take it all in well at least try to rember what it looks like.**_

_**she had noticed a familer face lookin in her direction with a overly large rin on his face (he was deep in thought) a cheeky little grin appeard on her face thinking back to winter break.**_

_**troys singing made her fell happy in a strange sort of way something she had never felt in her life before.**_

_**Troy aventullly snaped out of his thoughts and was soon rumigin through his pockets for his cell he searched through his contact list till he came to gabi's cell and hit dial.**_

_**Gabis phone starts ringing with the solo song you are th music in me**_

_5,6,7,8..you are the music in.m.e.e.h na na na yeh you are the music in m.e.eh_

_**Mrs Darbus went mentel!!!( her love of theater was interupted once again) by the ringing of **__5,6,7,8..you are the music in.m.e.e.h na na na yeh you are the music in m.e.eh. __**she grabbed every phone in site and shouted detension,detrnsion you,you and you.**_

_Bolton,Mckessie,danforth,cross,nelson,evans,montez detension " oh and welcome to East high miss montez"._

_**After class troy ran out propet him self up against a wall opisit the dooe and waited on gabi she soon appeard out of the class looking at her map of East high almost falling over at the site of troy.**_

_**(they start to talk)**_

_**gabi black troy italics**_

_**wow,nerley half kill me why dont ya (giggles)**_

_oh,umm..iam sorry gabi (laughs nervesly)_

_**it's oky...troy?**_

_when did...?_

_how did...?_

_**My mom transferd hear to albercurky**_

_i can't belive..._

_**me neither**_

_that's amazing_

_**i can't belive you got to school hear**_

_(laughs) yeh..same hear _

_**They both walked of down the corrider like they had known each other their whole life :):)**_

_**Is this the start of somehing new ...o**__r...a beautiful friend ship x_

_by meeh _


	2. 5 Month's Later

I Cant Get You Out of my Mind

It's Been 5 Months Now Since Troy And Gabriella Meet There Feeling For One Another Have Started To Take Their Toull,And Are About To Be Un-Leashed Upon Each Other. Troy And Gabriella Like Each Other Mabye Even Love,Who Knows They Both Think The Other Do's Not Like Eachother,But How Wrong They Both Are.

It's The 15th April Troy And The Wildcats Are Doing Basketball Drills,Practicing FOr The Big Game That's Comeing Up In 2 w/k's,Everyone Expet Player 14 Was Playing Really Well,Because He Had Other Things On HIs Mind A Certin Brunett,Gabriella Montez Why You May Ask"He Wants To Ask Her Out And Dosen't Know How.

Troy's P.O.V

_Aaaah...Why Can't I Get Her Of My Mind,She's Always Running Through It._

_I Want To Ask Her Out But I Dunno How...Of Course You Know How Troy...You Just Need The Right Moment,Place And Time,__That's It I __Said a Little To Loud Everyone Turned Their Heads To Look At Me Beamer I Turned A Scarlet Red Then I Saw Chad From a Mere Shadow Run Up To Me._

_Chad Italic And __Underline__ Troy Italic_

_Dude What's Up?_

_Nothin...Just Got Stuff On My Mind!!_

_You Wanna Talk About It Bruve?_

_No Thanks Man_

_Well You Know Where I Am Man_

_Thanks Dude!! _

End P.O.V

Gabriella Was In Double Maths Trying To Work Out A Sum,The Answers Where'nt Comeing To Her As Easy As They Used To,Once Again Her Thoughts Turned To a Blue Eyed Boy.

She Longed For Him,She Wants More Than Just Well Friends.

Gabriella P.O.V

_Oh Troy,Why Oh Why Do You Keep Interupting My Thoughts,I Wish We Could Be Together," Gabriella Get A Hold Of Yourself Girl,He Dosen't Go For Girls Like You,He Probz Thinks Your The Uglyist Thing To Walk This Earth"._

_The Next Thing I New My Best Friend Taylor Was Asking if I Was Was Oky!_

_Taylot Italic And Gabriella Underline And Italic_

_Yeh I'm Fone Thanks_

_You Don't Look It_

_Really I'am_

_Whatever You Say Girl,Remember If You Need Anything Or Just Want To Talk You Know Where I'am._

_Thanks I Smiled_

_Then I Went Back To What I Was Doing Before,But once Again My Thought's Where Interupted By Troy"Hmm" I Said And With That My Tears Started To Fall and The Next Thing I New I Was Crying And Everyone Was Asking If I Was Oky " Of Course I'm Not Oky,I Want Someone Who Dosen't Want Me" I Said To Myself._

_Mrs Applenet Was Aproching Me So I Decided It Would Be Best If I Leave,So I Ran For It._

End P.O.V


End file.
